Sobrevivir
by chokolinda
Summary: UA. Raven esta pasando por la terrible perdida de su familia en un accidente, poco a poco ira descubriendo motivos para sobrevivir y afrontar su enorme dolor.


**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia.**

**Espero que les gusto y comenten que les parece la historia. Disfruten.**

**Sobrevivir**

Gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, el cielo estaba oscurecido por las nubes que prometían una lluvia torrencial, las calles estaban desiertas. El ambiente se sentía triste y deprimente. El frío se colaba por toda la habitación. Ha pasado dos semanas con ese clima, esa depresión que gira al rededor de la ciudad.

La calma fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, esta era la séptima llamada que se realizaba en menos de 10 minutos, y a su vez, resulto igual que las otras, sin ser contestadas.

La dueña de la casa estaba tumbada sobre el enorme sofá que estaba frente a la ventana. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aun así se podía notar lagrimas retenidas en sus largas pestañas oscuras. Su pálida piel del rostro estaba húmeda de lágrimas que habían dejado de fluir hace pocos minutos. Sus gruesos, resecos y partidos labios tenían un leve color rosa. Sus delgadas cejas violetas estaban fruncidas junto a su ceño. Su respiración era constante y algo entrecortada, debido al llanto intenso que tuvo unos momentos antes.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, la octava vez y la joven tenia la intención de que sonara hasta que dejara de sonar por sí mismo. Su humor no estaba para hablar con nadie.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente, el día parecía no querer terminar. Después de estar recortada sobre el sofá por mas de tres horas, la joven lentamente se levanto, su delgado cuerpo dejaba ver que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Su extrema delgadez se debía a su constante falta de alimento, su largo cabello violeta estaba todo enmarañado, sus ropas deportivas le quedaban grandes y la hacían ver mas demacrada y acabada que en otros tiempos.

Su vida en resumen era un desastre total. Su depresión creció rápidamente y su vida se desmorono en un día. Se había encerrado en su casa sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie desde hace tres semanas.

La chica, se dirigió a la cocina, puso agua a calentar en la tetera, se quedo parada, como hipnotizada, observando a través de la ventana de la cocina como la lluvia había arreciado y las nubes no daban paso a ningún tipo de luz natural.

A los pocos minutos la tetera sonó sacándola de su ensoñación. Se preparo un té y se sentó en la mesa de la enorme cocina. Sus manos temblorosas rodearon la taza café y se calentaron. En sus raros orbes violetas se podía ver una enorme tristeza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y la falta de sueño, y las ojera enormes que estaban bajo sus ojos solo la hacían ver enferma.

Mañana se cumpliría un mes desde que su familia falleció, estaba sola en el mundo, no tenia más familiares. Sus tres hermanos pequeños murieron al igual que su madre, su padre y el ama de llaves de la familia.

La avioneta donde iba su familia tuvo fallas mecánicas y se desplomo a las afueras de la ciudad. El accidente fue fatal, cayo sobre una vivienda y mato a las tres personas que habitaban ahí. Lo irónico de la vida era que ella iba a viajar con su familia pero unas horas antes del viaje, su trabajo la rebuto y tuvo que cancelarle a su familia.

Ella quería estar muerta, igual que su familia. Desea con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder retroceder el tiempo para evitar que subiesen a ese avión. Daría su propia vida a cambio de su familia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar después de una hora. No contesto y siguió sonando un par de veces más. Al filo de las diez de la noche, el timbre de la casa sonó. No hubo reacción alguna de la joven. Cinco minutos volvió a sonar y nuevamente sin respuesta alguna. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y en esta ocasión fueron fuertes golpes aporreando la puerta.

-Maldición, Raven! Abre la maldita puerta! - Se oyó el grito ahogado de un hombre

La joven se levanto lentamente de la mesa dejando su taza medio vacía, se dirigió a la puerta y respiro un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, en la calle, era un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabellos negros estaba desesperado por alguna respuesta. Se dio cuenta que la puerta se abria lentamente, cuando por fin pudo ver a la persona que buscaba, se lanzo a abrazarla fuertemente.

Raven, al sentir el fuerte y reconfortante abrazo de su amigo, comenzó a sollozar nuevamente y se abrazo fuertemente a él.

-Rae, me tenias preocupado -le susurro mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de la joven. Se alejo lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente.- Rea, lo siento mucho, lamento mucho no haber estado contigo en un momento tan difícil para ti, lo siento mucho -susurro volviendo a abrazarla.

Los ojos de Raven se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas que recorrían libremente sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Un enorme nudo le impedía hablar y solo se aferraba a la cintura del joven como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos abrazados en la puerta, el joven se separo lentamente de Raven, cerro la puerta y la llevo al sofá donde la joven había estado acostada una hora atrás.

Raven se acurruco sobre el pecho de chico mientras sus lagrimas corrían sus mejillas, aun no podía hablar, su respiración se entrecortaba debido a la intensidad del llanto. El joven la abrazaba fuertemente y una de sus manos se deslizaba había arriba y abajo de su espalda para reconfortarla.

Al cabo de una hora, Raven se quedo dormida, su respiración era aun entre cortada pero su sueño era pesado debido a muchos días de desvelo. El joven la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su recamara, la coloco suavemente sobre la cama y la arropo. Se quedo junto a ella velando su sueños hasta alta horas de la madrugada. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando finalmente se quedo dormido junto a Raven.


End file.
